Me, Pools, and Swimsuit Paradises... and...
Me, Pools, and Swimsuit Paradises... and... (僕とプールと水着の楽園――と Boku to Pūru to Mizugi no Rakuen――to) is the 6th episode in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It aired on February 10, 2010. Plot Akihisa gets a chance to try out his new bracelet in battle but the real action is taking place in the swimming pool! Synopsis Minami and Mizuki play at the school's pool while the boys watch from the side. Suddenly, MIzuki's top starts to fall off, giving Akihisa a nosebleed. The episode then goes back in time. Yuuji is visiting Akihisa. He ended up taking a cold shower after Akihisa tells him late that the gas had been cut off. Akihisa then goes on to explain how to properly take a cold shower, further annoying Yuuji. Afterwards Yuuji berates Akihisa for being so stingy on everything besides his game collection to the point that he subsists on cooking oil and sugar. As Yuuji prepares the food he brought, Akihisa asks which ones are his. Yuuji tells him all are his, leading Akihisa to believe that Yuuji is going to force him to eat the chopsticks. Yuuji then tells Akihisa that he isn't going to eat his food barehanded, then proceeds to give him the food he bought for him, Diet coke, Konjac jelly, and agar. Akihisa immediately complains that those foods doesn't have calories in them. This led to a confrontation in which both attacked each other with their food. After the fight, the two decided to take a shower somewhere with hot water - at the academy. The two promptly got punished by Mr. Nishimura and tasked with cleaning the pool on the weekend. The next day, Akihisa mopes around as he is not looking forward to cleaning the pool. Yuuji on the other hand cheers him up, saying that they get to use the pool as much as they want in return. Yuuji then invites Kouta, who initially passes. Yuuji then tells him that he will be inviting Minami and Mizuki as well. Hideyoshi, while listening to their conversations, asked if he could join as well, cheering Akihisa in the process. As the boys 1-6screenshot1.jpg|Playing in the pool 1-6screenshot2.jpg|A 0 Calorie meal made for Yoshi for eating so unhealthy. 1-6screenshot3.jpg|Busted 1-6screenshot4.jpg|The girls complaining to Hideyoshi 1-6screenshot5.jpg|The Hideyoshi changing room 1-6screenshot6.jpg|Shouko taking a compliment were talking, the two girls came in and asked what the commotion was about. Yuuji explains that the pool is reserved for them the following weekend. Both ladies immediately thought about the problem of their swimsuits. Yuuji then proceeds to invite Shouko, telling Akihisa that it would be disastrous if she found out without getting an invitation. The day of the pool cleaning started normally, however, there were some confusion as to where Hideyoshi should change. He ended up changing separate from the boys and the girls in a Hideyoshi changing room. At the pool, Hazuki came in a school swimming suit...as well as breast pads. Minami rushed in to grab them from her. Akihisa's comments on the situation got him an armlock from Minami. The resulting scuffle eventually resulted in Minami losing her top... causing Kouta to lose even more blood. After the initial troubles, Minami changes into a new swimsuit. Akihisa compliments her, however Minami disliked what he heard from Akihisa. As Minami was preparing to torture Akihisa once again, Shouko enters the pool in her own swimsuit. Shouko slowly walks towards Yuuji, who is obviously smitten by her looks. She then pokes his eyes out for looking at other girls. Minami urges Yuuji to compliment Shouko, however Yuuji asks for tissues instead, reasoning that he can't compliment anything if he can't see it. More troubles insues as Mizuki enters the pool. Akihisa and Kouta both manage to faint due to extreme blood loss. Minami, on the other hand,gets so upset to the point that she starts speaking in German. Finally, Yuuji manages to have his eyes poked once again. After Akihisa recovered, Mizuki asked him whether that was the whole party. Akihisa then mentioned that Hideyoshi was still missing. Just as he was telling this, Hideyoshi comes in in a female swimsuit. Mizuki and Minami immediately label him as a traitor while Hazuki comments how cute he looks. Yuuji manages to get his eyes poked for the third time. After a chaotic beginning, all finally managed to start having fun. Hideyoshi and Hazuki are playing in the pool, Kouta is stalking the pool and Shouko is guarding Yuuji. Mizuki and Minami comment on how good Akihisa is at swimming. Minami then offers to teach Mizuki. Akihisa's comment on the situation gets misconstrued, earning him another attack from Minami. After Akihisa recovers, Hazuki asks him if he wants to play waterdevil. As Hazuki explains the rules, Akihisa comments on how dangerous the game is. To prove his point, Akihisa tells Shouko to play waterdevil with Yuuji. As Yuuji and Shouko continued to play, Aiko from class 2-A and Miharu, from class 2-D joins the fray. Their entrance adds to the chaos already happening at the pool (this type of chaos was mostly apparent to Minami, as she was annoyed by Miharu). As the chaos continued, Mizuki brings in some food she had prepared, 3 waffles. The boys, recognizing the danger of the situation, hastily sets up a 1-6screenshot7.jpg|Minami stressed 1-6screenshot8.jpg|Hideyoshi wearing "trunks" 1-6screenshot9.jpg|Hideyoshi bath 1-6screenshot10.jpg|Summon Shoukanjuu 1-6screenshot11.jpg|Shoukanjuu counterattack 1-6screenshot12.jpg|Those KIA'd will take supplementary lessons swimming competition. Akihisa and Yuuji immediately recognize that the only danger is each other, so they jump at each other once the contest starts. Once they realized that the other two, are already on the return trip, they split up to stop them. As Akihisa blocked Hideyoshi, he managed to grab his top by mistake. This resulted in a lot of blood spilling into the pool. At days end, the group started to talk about how tired they all were. Yuuji then suggested they take a bath and the group headed to a hotspring. A familiar problem arose as Hideyoshi started heading with the boys to the changing room. Again, Hideyoshi ends up in a separate area. After Yuuji and Shouko swap their shampoo and soap, Miuki make a remark onn how they looked like newlyweds. Things get troublesome once again for the group, except for Hideyoshi. Aiko gauds the boys into peeking at them. This led the guys to dive into the hot water inlet. Akihisa finally decides to use his Shoukanjuu, however, the girls retaliate by also summoning their Shoukanjuus. Akihisa promptly gets KIA'd and is taken away by Nishimura. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *This episode references Mobile Suit Gundam Seed once again. *In light novel's version, Yuuji took the cold shower after the food fight with Akihisa. Hideyoshi had yet to have his own changing room and Hideyoshi was changing in the corridor. It ended with Akihisa was explaining to Nishimura why the pool was in red blood, explaining the reason in the school camp's episode why Hideyoshi had the different time to take a bath. *Translation of what Minami said in German "By what standard had god distinguished those who HAVE and those, who don't? What was insufficient for me." https://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=158210Translation from comment #24 (Citation insert failed. source, "https://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=158210" comment 24) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes